


"Kiedy myślisz, że wszystko będzie już dobrze"

by Devil_youknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Polski | Polish, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_youknow/pseuds/Devil_youknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To moja pierwsza praca, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie feelsy. Ja się prawie popłakałam kiedy czytałam po napisaniu :"). Powodzenia</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiedy myślisz, że wszystko będzie już dobrze"

-Dean, już jestem!- zawołał Castiel wracając z pracy. Jedyną odpowiedzią na jego wołanie była niepokojąca cisza. Cas spojrzał na szafkę na buty w przedpokoju- obuwie Dean’a było cały czas na miejscu, więc zapewne nigdzie nie wyszedł. I wtedy usłyszał ciche pluśnięcie wody w łazience.  
-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał zaniepokojony pukając do zamkniętego pokoju. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, żeby jego ukochany nie przywitał go po pracy całusem. A tym razem kompletnie go zignorował. Zaniepokojony mężczyzna otworzył szafkę z zapasowym kluczem do łazienki i otworzył pomieszczenie.  
-DEAN!- wrzasnął z przerażeniem. Miłość jego życia leżała w bokserkach i podkoszulku na ramiączkach w zakrwawionej wannie do połowy wypełnionej wodą. Dean miał przecięte nadgarstki, a obok niego znajdował się mały nożyk, którego Castiel nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Przerażony mężczyzna podbiegł do niego i zaczął nim potrząsać. Ale on nie reagował. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie żyje. Ale on nie chciał tego dopuścić do siebie.  
-Hej, wstawaj!-mówił z przerażeniem.- Nie lubię tych twoich żartów. Przestań!- Po jego policzkach zaczęło spływać coraz więcej łez, a jego głos przeszedł do szeptu- Obudź się! Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj! Nie dam rady bez ciebie! Słyszysz?  
I wtedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Dean lekko poruszył głową i ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem powiedział:  
-Cas…?  
-Jestem tu- powiedział ożywionym głosem. Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił pod numer alarmowy.- Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
-Nie… zostaw mnie… w… spokoju…- jego głos słabnął z każdą sekundą.  
Ale Castiel go nie słuchał. Kiedy usłyszał kobietę po drugiej stronie połączenia, podał adres mieszkania i szybko powiedział co się stało. Zapewniła, że pomoc jest w drodze i rozłączyła się.  
-Dean, coś ty zrobił?- pytał Castiel zawijając nadgarstki chłopaka w bandaż, który przed chwilą wyciągnął z szafki pod lustrem.- Dlaczego?  
Niedoszły samobójca stracił przytomność, ale po sprawdzeniu jego tętna Cas upewnił się, że jego ukochany żyje. Niespodziewanie szybko, bo już po pięciu minutach do drzwi zapukali sanitariusze. Opatrzyli wstępnie Dean’a i powiedzieli:  
-Chłopak był naprawdę zdesperowany. Rany są głębokie. Cud, że się nie wykrwawił. Chyba ma jakiegoś anioła stróża- dodał dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. Jednak Castiel był za bardzo rozbity całą tą sytuacją, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.- Najlepiej będzie jeśli zostanie pan w domu, a my będziemy informować o wszystkim na bieżąco, zgoda?- Cas nie odpowiadał. Był zbyt wstrząśnięty.- Uznaje to za tak.  
Po chwili mieszkanie opustoszało, a mężczyzna został sam. Castiel uznał, że nie może tak bezczynnie siedzieć. Najpierw myślał, czy nie pójść się wykąpać, ale przypomniał sobie, że w łazience pełno było krwi jego chłopaka. Ze łzami w oczach uznał, że nie jest jeszcze w stanie posprzątać wanny, więc zadecydował, że pójdzie spać. Jednak nie było mu to dane. Na łóżku znalazł kopertę. Nie musiał się nawet domyślać co się w niej znajduje. Jednak nie mógł nie przeczytać listu pożegnalnego swojej miłości.  
Castiel,  
Nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek, nawet przez chwilę myślał, że to co zrobiłem jest twoją winą! To jest moja decyzja, na którą złożyło się wiele czynników. Odsunięcie się Sama od reszty rodziny, śmierć taty… mógłbym wymieniać w nieskończoność. Ostatnie 4 miesiące były dla mnie niczym 40 lat w piekle. Próbowałem z tym walczyć, ale… ile można? Uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej. Dla ciebie. Dla nas. Znajdź sobie kogoś lepszego, bez problematycznej rodziny.  
Kocham Cię  
Dean  
-Jak mogłeś nawet pomyśleć, że bez ciebie będzie mi lepiej- powiedział do siebie Castiel. Zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że nie może zostawić teraz Dean’a. Ubrał na siebie płaszcz i pojechał do szpitala, w którym leżał jego chłopak.  
***  
-Gdzie mogę znaleźć Dean’a Winchestera?- zapytał Castiel jedną z oddziałowych pielęgniarek.  
-A pan to…?  
-Rodzina- odpowiedział. W tym momencie poczuł, jakby był odpowiedzialny za Deana. Jeszcze nigdy oficjalnie nie powiedział, że jest jego rodziną. Niby wszyscy znajomi wiedzieli o ich związku, ale nie było to nic formalnego. A teraz uświadomił sobie, że oprócz niego, jego chłopak nie miał już nikogo innego.   
-Ach. W takim razie pokój 376. Korytarzem i w prawo. Tylko… proszę najpierw porozmawiać z lekarzem. Pan Winchester nie jest teraz w najlepszej formie…  
-Oczywiście- odrzekł przyjaźnie do pielęgniarki.  
Bez dłuższego zwlekania, ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Kiedy tylko doszedł we wskazane miejsce, z Sali przeznaczonej dla Dean’a wyszedł lekarz. Castiel podszedł do niego i zapytał:  
-Co z Dean’em?- Lekarz obrócił się. Wtedy błękitnooki mężczyzna rozpoznał jego twarz.- Baltazar?  
-Castiel!- zawołał z radością.- Kope lat! Co u ciebie?  
Cas przestał się uśmiechać i skinieniem głowy wskazał na pokój 367. Bez względnych ceremoniałów, stary znajomy otworzył mu drzwi do sali i gestem ręki zaprosił go do środka. Mężczyzna nie potrzebował nic więcej. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i praktycznie podbiegł do łóżka, na którym leżał jego ukochany.  
-O mój Boże, Dean! Jak się czujesz?  
Jednak pacjent nie odpowiedział. Jedyne co zrobił to spojrzał Castielowi w oczy i wyszeptał:   
-Nie powinno cię tu teraz być.  
Było to jedyne co powiedział. Potem spojrzał w sufit i zamarł w bezruchu, a maszyny wskazujące jego parametry życiowe zapiszczały i obwieściły jego zgon.   
Baltazar nie był już przyjacielem Castiela.  
Baltazar pomógł Dean’owi.  
Zabił go.


End file.
